Colección de Drabbles Shizaya
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: Varios Drabbles de ShizuoXIzaya. Tiene de lemon, fluff, Ooc, Tragedia, Humor y mucho más. Pero en todo hay Yaoi. Quedan Advertidos.
1. Verguenza

**Vergüenza**

Sentía todo su cuerpo sudado sin poder moverse. Lo estaba disfrutando y el rubio también. Shizuo tocaba, acariciaba y besaba toda la piel que estaba expuesta a su vista, era lo que ambos hacían todas las noches que compartían el mismo techo así que ya no había motivo de avergonzarse pero ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Shizuo se acerco a la oreja de Izaya y susurró las palabras clave que hacían que el pelinegro desviara la mirada y dijera un "cállate". Después continuaban con su asunto pendiente.

_-Solo esta noche voy a amarte pulga. Mañana volveremos a odiarnos para después perseguirnos a muerte ¿De acuerdo?-_

Shizuo era el único que podía provocar la vergüenza en Izaya.


	2. Paleta

**Paleta**

Qué gran idea se le había ocurrido. Era divertido como el rubio se retorcía enfrente de él. Su experimento estaba resultando a la perfección.

Izaya traía una paleta en su boca, que no paso de alto Shizuo ¿Desde cuándo a Izaya le gustaban los dulces? Seguro planeaba algo. Aunque fuese un pequeño dulce significaba algo bueno para Izaya y la desgracia de alguna persona.

Sintió enojo, vergüenza y ansiedad al ver como el informante empezaba su plan; lamía la paleta de forma sensual, acariciando con la lengua el contorno del dulce, bañándolo con su saliva y dejar que esta escurriese de sus labios hasta su cuello con las mejillas sonrojadas y liberando sonidos de satisfacción.

Tuvo que irse de allí antes de que "cierto" problema entre sus piernas fuera muy visible. Provocando que Izaya riera, Shizu-chan en verdad era interesante.


	3. Diversión

**Diversión**

No importaba cuantas veces hiciera enojar a Shizuo ¡Siempre era divertido! Aun sabiendo las consecuencias no dejaba de divertirle la cara que ponía el rubio cuando lo perseguía con una señal de transito por todo Ikebukuro.

Si lo llegaba a atrapar, no lo molería a golpes, tampoco cumpliría con las palabras de "te mataré". Le hacía algo mejor o peor dependiendo de la situación ya que también podía ser una diversión para Shizuo e Izaya o una tortura para este último.

Lo único que sabía era que acabaría con un dolor tan intenso en la parte baja de la espalda que le impediría realizar muchas acciones durante el resto de la semana.


	4. Adicción

**Adicción**

Inhaló el humo del cigarro con mucha lentitud para asi poder disfrutarlo por completo. No había nada mejor para después del sexo un cigarro, después de todo era una de sus dos adicciones.

Volteó a su lado y miró a Izaya que se encontraba profundamente dormido, ni la tercera guerra mundial lo despertaría, estaba muy cansado como para mantenerse despierto.

El rubio sonrió de lado al sentirse satisfecho al ver la cara de tranquilidad del informante, esa que nada más le mostraba a Shizuo.

Le dio otra calada al cigarro. Le encantaba como la nicotina entraba en su cuerpo pero le gustaba mucho más su otra adicción que ahora se encontraba a su lado descansando.

Izaya era su droga.


	5. Soledad

**Soledad**

Izaya se sintió solo mucho tiempo. No tenía a quien llamar amigo, Shinra y Kadota los tomaba solo como sus compañeros, nada más. Sus amados humanos no estaban ahí cuando él se sentía nostálgico así que tenía que pasar solo todos esos momentos.

Siempre deseo secretamente la compañía de alguien, cualquiera, pero era un ser muy arrogante como para admitirlo aun si le torturara ese sentimiento que crecía de poco a poco.

Pero un día…

Todo ese dolor se esfumo…

Y se preguntaba porque ese dolor desaparecía solo cuando estaba con él…

Su peor enemigo que era mucho más interesante que sus amados humanos…

Aquel monstruo rubio…

Aun se pregunta el porqué pero solo sabe que ya no siente esa tortura llamada soledad gracias a ese rubio con fuerza sobre humana.

.-Shizaya-.

Hola, es la primera vez que les hablo.

Les quiero avisar que ya tengo una lista con los titulo de cada drabble. Si quieren sugerir un tema dejen un Review diciéndome cual.

Dejar un Review no cuesta nada, para todo lo demás existe Master Card (?) xD

Sayo!


	6. Mentira

**Mentira**

Su relación tenía muchos secretos que ambos trataban de tapar con mentiras. Los dos eran unos maestros en el arte de mentir pero no se dan cuenta que al hacerlo lastiman secretamente al otro causando que este cree otra mentira y así la cadena.

Su relación estaba plagadas de mentira sin embargo los dos sabían cuando el otro mentía y también sabían la verdad que el otro trataba de esconder.

La principal de todas las mentiras que llegaban a decirse eran esos "te odio", "te mataré" o los insultos más vulgares que podían crear en un momento de pelea. Todo con lograr ocultar la verdad de esos "te odio" que en realidad era un "te amo" a su manera.


	7. Miedo

**Miedo**

Shizuo nunca lo diría y lo negaba hasta más no poder. Nadie podría creer que este sintiese miedo.

Pero su miedo no era a los monstruos (sería irónico que un monstruo le tuviera miedo a otro. Aparte Izaya era peor que un monstruo), o a lo sobrenatural, incluso no le temía a los criminales porque a diario lo desafiaban.

Era más patética la causa de su miedo.

Su mayor miedo era que ese "amor" que el informante decía tener hacia todos los humanos del planeta creciera. Creciera e Izaya lo ignorará. No era que le importaran los sentimientos de Izaya, solo tenía miedo a que él lo dejara.

.-Shizaya-.

Bien, este capítulo me salió medio OoC. Sorry pero nada más salió de la nada.

PORFAVOR DEJE REVIEWS.

Hagamos algo, por cada 3 reviews yo subo nuevo cap. Recuerden que si quieren un drabble de alguna palabra en especifico háganmelo saber.

Sayo!~


	8. Lastima

**Lastima**

No quería que nadie en el mundo le tuviera lastima. Aun si no se sentía correspondido por la humanidad no quería que alguien le dijera unas dulce palaras para intentar alegrarlo.

No se rebajaría a eso.

El era Izaya Orihara, uno de los mejores informantes de Japón, amante de la humanidad; no necesitaba de nadie que le diera un poco de apoyo. Para empezar ¿Quién querría apoyarlo a él? Sabía que era peor que un monstruo, nadie se compadeciera del informante.

Pero estaba equivocado…

No se daba cuenta que, muy a escondidas de él, había un hombre rubio que trataba de apoyar en todo lo que podía a Izaya, sin que él se diera cuenta. Y no era porque este le diese lastima la situación del pelinegro…

Sino porque sentía que muy dentro de él algo hacia que le disgustase la idea de que Izaya se sintiera miserable.

.-Shizaya-.

Ne~ Im very happy

Sigo con los drabbles medio OoC ¬¬ Pero bueno, a mi me ha gustado, espero que ustedes también.

**Sigo con la regla de los reviews. **Me alegro mucho el hecho de que si resultase n.n

Este capítulo está dedicado a **Lola Crash **que me pidió la palabra "Lastima". También pueden seguir dejándome palabras, tampoco importa si me dejan una y quieren poner otra.

Sayo!~


	9. Lagrimas

**Lagrimas**

Aquel día sus ojos soltaron unas amargas lagrimas, ese día en el que su generación de estudiantes de la Academia Raira se disolvía para cada quien ir por su lado.

Miro con desprecio el papel que era la prueba para cualquier ser humano de que él había recibido el privilegio del estudio, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento.

Soltó las lagrimas que trato de esconder de la entrega de diplomas cuando ya se encontraba solo. Lloraba porque el maldito destino lo había hecho conocer a un hombre que más bien parecía monstruo, aquel que decía odiar pero ahora su odio iba hacia el destino que lo quería separa de Shizuo.

Pero, por curiosas razones, el informante y el bartender se encontraron años después. Tantas lágrimas en silencio habían valido la pena.

Lo que Izaya no sabía es que no fue el único que lloro ese día…

.-Shizaya-.

Increíble…

Me impresionan…

Yo pensaba que tendría más tiempo para escribir este cap pero me encuentro con que nada más fui a la escuela y llego y veo que ya había tres reviews nuevos…

Me agarre escribiendo esto (la verdad no tenía ni empezado),

Pero no se preocupen, sigan dejando reviews, eso me hace feliz.

Este capítulo está dedicado a **Hideyuki** quien me pidió la palabra "Lagrimas". Sigan dejando sus palaras. La próxima que sigue es "Invierno" pedida por **DaidaiDaisy** pero primero deben haber 3 reviews~

Sayo!~


	10. Invierno

**Invierno**

Izaya definitivamente odiaba el invierno. ¿Por qué? Porque era la época que más se enfermaba y por lo tanto estaba más débil. ¡Él era Izaya Orihara! Pero a la naturaleza le valía una mierda eso y azotaba con fuerza su ola de frío contra Ikebukuro.

En cambio Shizuo no era muy propenso a las enfermedades. De hecho, le encantaba el invierno. Este hacia que el informante se enfermara lo cual hacía que sus mejillas se vieran sonrosadas, ojos lagrimosos y muy débil como para hacerle daño al rubio. Una imagen totalmente violable.

Pero ambos amaban lo acurrucados que dormían cuando era invierno, buscando el calor del otro.

.-Shizaya-.

Aquí el capitulo!

Este cap es dedicado a **DaidaiDaisy** que me pidió la palabra "Invierno". Dejen más palabras si quieren. Hacen mi lista más grande.

También he estado pensando, ¿Les gustaría si hiciera un one-shot Shizaya? Es que traigo varias ideas en mente pero quisiera saber si ustedes creen que ya estoy lista.

En fin, dejen reviews mis amados humanos!~ (?)

Sayo!~


	11. Sangre

**Sangre**

Su rostro se ponía completamente rojo solo con verse al espejo. Al parecer ya sabía de dónde había venido esa mancha roja en las sabanas blancas de su cama.

La noche anterior quiso beber un poco para relajarse. Recuerda haber visto al informante y de ahí ya no hacía falta recordar pues había despertado junto con él en su cama. Pero había algo inusual, una mancha de sangre. Creía que seguramente había sido muy brusco con él.

Pero ahora ya entendía y sonrió con burla.

Los dos jugaban a esconder sus sentimientos pero el ya tenía la prueba que le haría ganar esa batalla.

En su abdomen se encontraba una herida llena de sangre, que al parecer fue hecha con una navaja, pero esta decía un rojo "te amo".

.-Shizaya-.

Aquí el cap.

Este capítulo está dedicado a **LolaCrash** que me pidió la palabra "Sangre". No te preocupes, yo también soy muy sádica y me encanta escribir esto.

La siguiente palabra que haré será "Baile" pedida por **Amu Uchiha Tsukiyomi**y después de esa "Sonrisa" pedida por **DaidaiDaisy**.

En cuanto al one-shot ya lo subí. Se llama "Reír contigo", pueden verlo en mi perfil.

DEJEN REVIEWS O HAGÓ QUE SHIZUO LES AVIENTE MAQUINAS EXPENDEDORAS!

Sayo!~


	12. Baile

**Baile**

Para Izaya su pelea diaria por todo Ikebukuro no era una pelea. Era un baile. Un raro y hermoso baile.

Un baile de dos personas, en los que trataban de dominar al otro, seducir al otro, estar cerca del otro. Eso era, trataba de seducir a Shizu-chan y Shizuo trataba de dominar a Izaya, enseñarle quien era el que mandaba. Mirándose directamente a los ojos, sin dejar de ver los movimientos del otro.

Danzaban por toda la ciudad destruyendo a su vez todo a su paso, pero no importaba. Ya que en un baile se tiene que pensar que estas solo en el mundo junto con tu pareja.

Los dos eran expertos en el baile.

.-Shizaya-.

Que creen, me siento generosa hoy así que aquí me tienen escribiendo un nuevo drabble. Pero no se acostumbren, yo sigo aun con la regla de los reviews.

Este capítulo fue pedido por **Amu Uchiha Tsukiyomi****. **Después haré "Sonrisa" pedido por **DaidaiDaisy**.

DEJEN REVIEWS CUS THEY MEIK ME HAPEH!~

Sayo!~


	13. Sonrisa

**Sonrisa**

Es sonrisa le encantaba. De todas las sonrisas que él hacía era la que más le gustaba porque sabía que todas las demás no eran puras, no como esta.

Esa sonrisa era sincera, pura, de esas que solo Izaya mostraba cuando estaba realmente feliz, no como esas que daba en el día que trataban de expresar burla y maldad. Esa sonrisa era una de las cosas que más amaba de Izaya y la contemplaba aunque el estuviese dormido.

Satisfecho, Shizuo abrazo por detrás a su amante logrando que este emitiese sonidos y palabras inentendibles aparte de que se acurrucara junto a él.

"Shizu-chan…te amo…Idiota…" dijo entre sueños el pelinegro.

También a él le sacaba una sonrisa el amor distorsionado de Izaya.

"Yo también, pulga"

.-Shizaya-.

Aquí traigo otro cap.

Este fue a pedido de **DaidaiDaisy. **El próximo que haré es "Angustia" a pedido de**Hideyuki.**

Perdí la cuenta de cuantos reviews llevaba. En el momento que escribí este drabble llevaba 25 reviews así que cuando tenga 28 subiré nuevo drabble.

Sayo!~


	14. Angustia

**Angustia**

"Esquívalo, esquívalo, esquívalo." Se repetía mentalmente el rubio. Se estaba descontrolando y eso era malo. Le había lanzado una señal de tráfico que encontró por ahí al informante. Siempre se repetía lo mismo, algo dentro de él no quería que Izaya saliese lastimado.

Cada vez que veía al pelinegro junto a alguien que parecía un de sus clientes, los cuales parecen o son mafiosos, le invadía esa angustia que lo estrangulaba lentamente. Quien sabe que cosas podrían hacerle a su secreto amante. Sabía que Izaya podría defenderse pero podrían ser muchos para él.

"Nee~ Shizu-chan parece muy distraído hoy~ ¿Qué ya te estás haciendo viejo?" Fue lo que le respondió Izaya de manera burlesca.

Lo mataría.

Pero aun asi.

La angustia lo carcomería.

"IIIIIZAAAAAYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

.-Shizaya-.

Konbawa~

Aquí traigo otro drabble a pedido de **Hideyuki****. **Sigan dejando reviews por favor.

Cambiando de tema, ¿han escuchado de la Ley SOPA?

Créanme que estoy bastante molesta. Eso no va a ser nada más que jodernos. Youtube desparecerá y estoy casi segura que los fanfics también ya que no somos dueños de los animes, videojuegos o de los que escriba uno. Aun si se pone un disclaimer.

Espero que se haga algo y esto no se lleve a cabo, de lo contario, será el fin de muchas cosas en el Internet el 24 de Enero.

En fin.

Sayo!~


	15. Niños

**Niños**

Oía todas las risas alrededor. Esos pequeños humanos que estaban llenos de alegría y jugaban por dondequiera.

Había decidido tomar un respiro de su oficina y observar a los humanos pero en el parque.

Vio como los niños jugaban y se veían felices. Nunca fue asi con sus padres, ellos fueron crueles, pero no porque sus padres hubieran sido así con él el lo sería con sus hijos.

Hijos…

Como si fuera a tener.

No sabía si a Shizuo le agradaban los niños. Pero tampoco había tratado mal a sus hermanas cuando ellas iban a visitarlo. ¿Sería porque los monstruos convivían entre ellos?

Se levantó de la banca y salió del parque.

Para Izaya Orihara era imposible tener niños.

.-Shizaya-.

Wow, esta vez fueron rapidz

Estoy feliz ya que esa maldita mierda de SOPA se acaba de rechazar. ¡Tomen eso pendejos!

En fin, este drabble tiene una indirecta o pista para drabbles futuros, adivinen~

**LolaCrash: **Yo también estoy jodida xD. Mi nombre es Alejandra pero la gente me llama Alex -w-. No importa que te pasees mucho por aquí, por mi mejor LOL

Dejen reviews!

Sayo!~


	16. Dormir

**Dormir**

Todas las tardes veía como Shizuo se dormía en un rincón de un salón de la Academia Raira. Se veía tan tranquilo dormido, tan indefenso. Parecía que ninguna cosa lo despertaría, y pobre del que lo despertara.

"Ah Shizu-chan. A este paso no tendré que esforzarme nada en humillarte" dijo el joven Izaya parado en frente del rubio.

Siempre que lo encontraba dormido hacia una pequeña travesura pero está vez sería diferente.

Se acercó lentamente al rostro de Shizuo aún dormido, rozando los labios hasta llegar a un suave beso. Si intensificaba las cosas Shizuo podría despertarse y golpearlo.

Pero no por darle un beso no dejaría de hacer su travesura. Saco un marcador permanente y le pintó toda las cara y en su frente escribió "Izaya estuvo aquí".

Al final de las clases se pudo escuchar un fuerte y claro "¡IIIIIIZZZZAAAAAAYYYAAAAAA!" provocando que el pelinegro sonriera.

.-Shizaya-.

YO!

Mi nuevo saludo xD

En fin, aquí esta otro drabble que se me ocurrió ya que se me ocurrió dormirme en la casa de los bastardos que tengo de primos ¬¬

Aun no se quita y no sé cómo le hare en la escuela mañana ;A;

DEJEN REVIEWS Y PALABRAS!

Sayo!~ (tallándose con un trapo con alcohol la frente)… chingado… de que era ese pinche plumón...


	17. Sacrificio

**Sacrificio**

Sufría en silencio. Le dolía pero prefería hace un "pequeño" sacrificio. Y con "pequeño" se refería a estar todo golpeado y casi desmayarse por el dolor. Pero era su culpa. No debía de haberse comportado así.

Como siempre, el informante y el bartender peleando y poniendo en riesgo la vida de las personas alrededor de ellos. Pero Izaya hizo enfadar de más a Shizuo al mencionar a su hermano. No había mayor cosa que cabreara a Shizuo que hablaran mal de su hermano.

Al final del día tuvo que ir a urgencias para ser atendido por los golpes.

Ya estaba curado pero había terminado con unas costillas rotas junto con uno de sus brazos, también con todo el cuerpo adolorido.

El rubio al verlo de esa manera le provocó culpa así que se hizo una promesa.

Él también haría el sacrificio de tratar mejor a Izaya.

.-Shizaya-.

Yo…

Muchas gracias por dejar reviews. Este drabble fue a pedido de **Hideyuki**. Sigan dejando palabras.

Dejando de lado eso, cerraron Megaupload. Lo cerraron. Y iba en la parte 14 de 15 para descargar al los Kagamine append (Vocaloid).

Perdónenme por esto: HIJOS DE SU P*TA Y CH*NGADA MADRE! QUE CH*NGADOS TIENEN EN EL CEREBRO? MI*RDA? ESPERO QUE ALGUIEN LES ENSEÑE QUE EL INTERNET ES DE TODOS!

Perdonen eso. En fin, nada que decir.

Sayo!~


	18. Monstruo

**Monstruo**

Cuando Shizuo Heiwajima solo era un niño ya poseía esa extraña fuerza sobrehumana que hacía que la gente lo viera como un monstruo. Pero también, como todo niño, tenía miedo de varias cosas. Entre ellas, irónicamente, los monstruos.

Tenía miedo de que algunas de esas malignas criaturas le salieran del closet o por debajo de la cama. Aun con su gran fuerza.

Como esperaba, con el paso de los años, el rubio dejo de creer en ello.

Ahora se da cuenta de algo gracioso.

Ahora ya era un adulto que conocía a un monstruo sin cabeza, hasta era su amiga. Pero también se daba cuenta de algo más.

Dormía con su peor enemigo, Izaya Orihara.

Pero Izaya Orihara es mucho peor que un monstruo.

.-Shizaya-.

Yo!~

Perdonen la ligera tardanza. Miren asi estuvo.

Después de haberme encabronado con las 14 partes del Vocaloid incompleto, lo borré todo. Después decidí ver los reviews para alegrarme un poco. Vi las palabras que dejaron y me trabe. Como no se me ocurría nada, recordé que tenía tarea cuando ya la termine aun no tenía inspiración.

Cuando ya pensaba en hacerlo para mañana, cuando estaba comiendo fui desesperada a la computadora ya que se me había ocurrido el comienzo. Cuando regrese a la cocina todos se me quedaron viendo con cara de "¿Y está loca qué?" XD

Pero aquí está un nuevo drabble a pedido de **lovelysickness**. El próximo que haré será "Canción" a pedido de **DaisaiDaisy.**

Dejen reviews!

Sayo!~


	19. Canción

**Canción **

Rara vez pasaba esto. Rara vez el tenía la gloriosa oportunidad de escuchar y no la desperdiciaría.

Ahí estaba el informante encerrado en su cuarto, pero por propio gusto. Después de haber revisado cada lugar del departamento para cerciorarse de que no había nadie más que él. Solo para liberar su melodiosa voz. Sólo para cantar.

Pero no había contado en que Shizuo quiso visitarlo. Este se detuvo en seco cuando a sus oídos llegaron las notas provenientes de la garganta de su amante. Se acerco en silencio a la puerta de la habitación y se sentó para escuchar.

Izaya cantaba muy bien, disfrutaba eso. La mayoría eran canciones románticas pero no le importaba. Desde entonces trata de escuchar todas las canciones que Izaya canta en secreto.

Pero Shizuo no sabe que todas esas canciones que canta Izaya son dirigidas a él. E Izaya ya sabe que el rubio lo escucha, solo hace falta que ese idiota se de cuenta.

.-Shizaya-.

Yo!~

Nee, este es el drabble que más me ha costado escribir. No se me ocurría nada. Pero al final salió, espero que les haya gustado.

Ya van 50 reviews. No creía que este fanfic fuera enserio, la verdad, me hacen muy feliz.

Este cap. Fue a pedido **DaidaiDaisy.** Después hare "Dolor", "Despertar", "Caída" y "Sueño" todas a pedido de **anita maria**. Después "Milagro" a pedido de **Lola Crash.** Se me junto el trabajo :$

**Lola Crash:** ¿Me podrías decir el artista para oír la canción? Es que necesito inspiración.

Dejen reviews!

Sayo!~


	20. Dolor

**Dolor**

Su cuerpo no sentía el dolor. Podía ser golpeado, apuñalado o incluso que una bala le atravesase pero a su cuerpo no vendría el dolor y seguiría como si nada hubiese pasado.

Entonces, ¿Por qué le dolía las miradas y palabras frías del informante? Shizuo Heiwajima era alguien que no sentía dolor. ¿Por qué..?

Pero ya sabía cómo solucionarlo.

Cada noche que se veía con el informante fingía pelear y terminaban en la cama de alguno de los dos. Pero cuando Izaya decía "Shizu-chan… no seas tan bruto… me duele" el solo lo ignoraría y continuaría tal como su cuerpo, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

E Izaya, bueno, el era un masoquista.

.-Shizaya-.

Yo!

Uno menos, me quedan 3.

Nada que decir, solo dejen reviews~

Sayo!~

P.D. ¿Sabían que ya se acerca el cumpleaños de Shizuo? (pista indirecta)


	21. Despertar

**Despertar**

Tranquilo era la palabra perfecta que definía por completo aquel momento.

Pero era demasiado agradable.

Era tranquilo ese momento en que Shizuo era despertado por los rayos del sol en vez de un molesto despertador que tendría la mala suerte de ser destrozado al instante en que el rubio lo lanzara contra la pared para "callarlo".

Era tranquilo cuando inhalaba la nicotina de sus cigarros, lo relajaba y lo desesstresaba. Le valía que siempre le dijeran que lo terminaría matando, había muchas más cosas que amenazaban su vida diariamente en Ikebukuro.

Pero lo más tranquilo era…

Era cuando se despertaba al sentir como una extraña calidez se acomodaba a su lado. Dirigía su mirada para encontrarse con cierto informante que trataba de matar a muerte la mayoría del tiempo. Esa cara inocente que tenía el pelinegro al dormir era lo mejor cuando despertaba.

Amaba despertar a su lado.

.-Shizaya-.

Yo!~

Quiero disculparme sinceramente, me he tardado en actualizar. ¿Razón? La mierda con lo que somos castigados los alumnos, asi es, exámenes.

Reprobé física y matemáticas ;A; _,esehijodesuputamadre. _Ya sé con esa linda boquita como.

Este capítulo fue a pedido de **anita maria.** Después hare "Caída" y "Sueño" a pedido de **anita maria**. Después "Milagro" a pedido de **Lola Crash.**

No sé si se dieron cuenta pero hace algunos drabbles atrás deje una pista acerca del cumpleaños de Shizuo. Bueno, hice un One-shot lemmon Shizaya llamado "Sirvienta de regalo", pueden verlo en mi perfil.

Sayo!~


	22. Caída

**Caída**

El parkour es un deporte extremadamente peligroso. Podían ocurrir miles de accidentes y en uno de ellos perder la vida. A la muerte no le importaba que se fuera un maestro en este deporte suicida.

Cualquiera tendría miedo.

Pero Izaya no era cualquiera.

Porque sabía que en algún momento de su vida tendría que cometer un pequeño error en su carrera, aun si él se consideraba un dios. Sabía muy en el fondo que seguía siendo humano y como lo normal es que el ser humano se equivoque de vez en cuando no era algo que considerase imposible.

Aun así, no tenía miedo. Ya que sabía que su amante rubio lo vendría persiguiendo para matarlo.

Si se llegaba a resbalar, a él no le dolería la caída porque NO habría caída. Ya que Shizuo lo atraparía.

El sabía que el ex-bartender no lo dejaría morir por una estúpida caída.

Primero lo mataba el rubio.

**Drabble 2**

Era irónico. Era triste. Era doloroso. Era extraño.

El amor era todo eso. Un sentimiento único pero que podía ser confundido por otro.

El amor tenía un opuesto dividido por una pequeña línea. El odio.

Pero esa frase sobre esto los describía todo: "Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso."

Y asi era el origen de su distorsionado amor.

Sin saber que ese sentimiento estaba ahí, en su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que ellos se negaban a aceptarlo.

Se negaban ya que el amor no solo era feliz y dulce, como en las películas.

Es el sentimiento que más duele, el que más te deprime, el que te debilita…

Por eso Shizuo e Izaya habían dejado que su "amor" se sustituyera por "odio".

Lo irónico es que en ingles enamorarse se dice "fall in love", literalmente, "caer en el amor".

Porque su amor era una caída dolorosa, pero ambos sabían que tenían al otro para sujetarse.

.-Shizaya-.

Yo~

Nada que decir esta vez. Solo que uno se enamora y escribe 2 drabbles para desquitarse. Espero que ella me acepte algún día. Y si es una ELLA y yo soy mujer.

Este capítulo fue a pedido de **anita maria.** Después hare "Sueño" a pedido de **anita maria** y "Milagro" a pedido de **Lola Crash.**

Sayo!~


	23. Sueño

**Sueño**

Los sueños pueden demostrar las ilusiones y deseos de algunas personas. Otros muestran los temores y preocupaciones a través de las pesadillas.

¿No había un punto medio?

Era lo que últimamente el informante se preguntaba.

Llevaba un mes investigando sobre los sueños pero no encontraba nada nuevo o que le sirviera. Solo quería satisfacer su duda.

¿Por que investigaba sobre los sueños?

Porque tenía más de un mes soñando como el se encontraba viéndose frente a un espejo con un vestido de novia blanco. Era hermoso. De ahí caminaba hasta llegar a una iglesia donde había muchas personas conocidas sonriéndole y levantándose para recibirlo. Pero lo que más le impactaba era que en el altar estaba Shizuo con un traje esperándolo con una sonrisa.

¿Eso era un sueño o una pesadilla?

.-Shizaya-.

Yo!

Aquí trayendo nuevo drabble. ¿Saben que he tenido obsesión por ver a Izaya vestido de novia?

Este drabble fue a pedido de **anita maria.** Después hare "Milagro" de**Izadora'sHell**(vi que cambiaste tu username) y luego "Sudor" de **Heurekaiz****.**

Dejen Reviews. Recuerden que cada 3 subo nuevo cap.

Sayo!~


	24. Milagro

**Milagro**

Él podría estar enamorado.

Él podría estar sufriendo por un amor no correspondido.

Pero a nadie le importaría.

El rogó por que alguno de sus amados humanos lo amara, les pedía piedad al tratarlo de la manera más cruel, su ignorancia.

Lo ignoraban y nadie alcanzaba a llenar ese vacío en su corazón.

Ese día de lluvia nadie se intereso en cómo estaba el informante. Nadie estuvo a su lado.

Pero el milagro ocurrió.

Los humanos no le regresaron ese amor, pero aquel humano que él consideraba un monstruo si pudo.

Dos enemigos mortales conviviendo y uno de ellos tratando de animar al otro.

Era el único milagro que ambos necesitaban.

.-Shizaya-.

Yo!~

Me había pedido alguien un fanfic dramático. En lo personal, me encanta el drama pero siento que si hago algo MUY dramático se me puede salir de las manos y puedo hacer OOC.

Este drabble fue a pedido de **Izadora'sHell** **. **(Trate de basarme lo más que pude en la canción) Después haré "Sudor" de **Heurekaiz**.

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Sayo!~


	25. Sudor

**Sudor**

Qué imagen más excitante.

Era un deleite.

La amaba.

Después de haber perseguido al informante por todo el distrito hasta Shinjuku, después de haber arrancado cientos de señales de tránsito y maquinas expendedoras, después de estar empapado de sudor por el largo, peligroso y extraño ejercicio lo había capturado.

Ahora ya se encontraba en la cama de su amante, sobre él, dominándolo. Lo curioso es que ahora no era el único con gotas de sudor por todo el cuerpo.

Pero era excitante.

Ver a Izaya con las mejillas sonrosadas, respiración agitada, lágrimas de placer, gimiendo por más y muchas perlas de sudor por todo su ser.

Amaba esa imagen.

¿Y por qué no?

También amaba a Izaya.

.-Shizaya-.

Yo!~

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero ya he conocido a mi peor enemigo:

La famosa pantalla azul de la muerte (o pantallazo azul, como gusten).

¿Alguien sabe cómo se quita? Ya me ha aparecido 2 veces diciendo me el error "BAD_POOL_HEADER". La reinicio y actúa como si nada. Y creo que volverá a aparecer.

Y no sé si tiene que ver pero algunas carpetas que creo no me aparecen (y uno que otro archivo), si los busco para abrir en algún programa me aparecen pero con un pequeño seguro al lado. Pensaba que estaban ocultas pero no. ¿Me ayudan? ¿Tiene que ver con la pantalla azul o es aparte? Mi computadora tiene sistema operativo Windows 7 Starter.

En fin cambiando de tema.

**UchihaSasku:** Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me has dejado en mis diferentes fics. La idea de IzayaxShizuo no me desagrada, pero me gusta más el ShizuoxIzaya. No creo que pueda escribir algo Izuo. Perdón. En cuanto al concurso, dime donde firmo y acepto. Y claro que acepto a ser tu esposa cuando termines de leer (espero que la mía tampoco se moleste) xD. Muchas gracias por recomendarme, y gracias por sacarme una sonrisa.

DEJEN REVIWS Y PALABRAS!

Sayo!~


	26. Irritable

**Irritable**

Izaya sabía que era una persona completamente irritable. Era una molestia.

A veces era bueno y a veces era malo.

Le encantaba como sacaba de sus casillas a cada persona que caía victima de su personalidad, hacerlo enojar hasta su límite para después irse sin que le importe el estado emocional de la persona. Cosa que pasaba muy a menudo con Shizuo.

Pero odiaba la mala fama que se había ganado gracias a su despreciable ser. Nadie podía hablar tranquilamente con él sin estar en tranquilidad. Ningún ser humano…

Y Shizuo no era un ser humano. Era un monstruo que se irritaba fácilmente al lado del informante.

¿Qué importa?

A Shizuo le encanta que alguien lo rete hasta sacarlo de sus casillas.

.-Shizaya-.

Yo!~

Aquí les traigo drabble ¡Dejen Reviews y palabras!

A veces se me hace más fácil que ustedes me dejen palabras.

Saben ahora tengo miedo cada vez que prendo la computadora. Es que me da cosa que se vaya a congelar y me aparezca de nuevo la pantalla azul. En serio, si saben algo acerca de eso por favor díganme. Hasta el momento no me ha aparecido otra vez pero no se sabe.

Sayo!~


	27. Uniforme

**Uniforme**

Con su uniforme de bartender nadie debía meterse.

NADIE

Era un regalo muy especial por parte de su hermano y no iba a dejar que nadie lo dañara. Y siempre se lo ponía por él, aunque ya no fuera un bartender.

Ese uniforme era el símbolo de Shizuo Heiwajima.

Y nadie debí de dañarlo, sino, no viviría para contarlo ya que la ira haría cosas destructiva a la pobre víctima.

Hasta que un día, mejor dicho una noche, le valía un bledo todo eso.

Su uniforme tenía cortadas por toda la tela, dejándolo inservible. Pero no le importo.

La noche anterior se había atrevido a rasgar la chamarra de Izaya provocando que este se enojara y obtuviera una venganza.

La pregunta es…

¿Para qué le rasgó su chamarra?

.-Shizaya-.

Yo!~

¿Siguen ahí? Si es así las felicito ya que han ganado un premio a la paciencia.

¡No me maten por favor!

Es que pasaron muchas cosas.

En mi país es época de exámenes y me había dejado leer un libro con el tiempo de un mes y no lo leí hasta las 9 de la noche del día anterior ;A;

En fin. Esta palabra fue a pedido de **A****mu Uchiha Tsukiyomi****. ** Después haré "Dios" a pedido de **Lola Crash.**

Dejen Reviews!

Sayo!~


	28. Dios

**Dios**

La misión de un dios era amar a todos los humanos, esa es la razón por la que Izaya Orihara amaba a toda la raza humana.

Pero habia alguien que amaba y no era un humano.

Ese monstruo de cabellos dorados, con traje de bartender y una fuerza que realmente no era la de un humano comun y corriente.

En pocas palabras: Shizuo Heiwajima.

¿Qué era ese monstruo que logro ganarse el amor de ese "Dios"?

Muchos dirian que intimidación por parte de Shizuo. Otros dirian que Izaya era un masoquista y le gustaba que Shizuo lo lastimara.

Pero todos estaban incorrectos.

Izaya, según él, es un Dios.

Y Shizuo lo logro ya que solo un Dios puede estar con otro Dios.

Shizuo era su Dios.

.-Shizaya-.

YO!

¿Cómo estan? No, no andaba muerta. La verdad no se me ocurria nada y andaba preocupada razonando, por eso quisiera su opinión.

Veran, hace 5 meses acepte que me gustaba mi mejor amiga y se lo dije, yo al momento le habia dicho que lo olvidara, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y asi seguimos pero no me habia dado ttan siquiera un no, aun le pido una repuesta, pero últimamente ya me duele, asi que… he pensado en resignarme y buscar a otra persona…por eso he estado deprimida. Lo peor es que los atormento yo con esto, se lo diria a mi mejor amiga, pero ella es mi mejor amiga y me da un poco de miedo decircelo…¿Qué opinan?¿Que debo hacer?

Bueno, cambiando de tema, esta palabra fue a pedido de **Lola Crash** (no te preocupes, yo tambien soy atea XD).

Dejen revies porfavor.

Sayo…


	29. Chismes

**Chismes**

En Ikebukuro un chisme podía recorrer la ciudad completa en cuestión de segundos. Todos colaboraban en esa intensa carrera.

El trabajo de Izaya podía llegar a basarse en ellos.

Pero la mayoría de todos los chismes eran más que mentiras.

Mentiras para perjudicar a una persona que tuvo la desgracia de haber cometido una equivocación y alguien lo vio.

Últimamente había un chisme muy curioso acerca de las dos personas más peligrosas de Ikebukuro.

Se decía que Shizuo e Izaya eran amantes.

Pero eso no es un chisme.

Ya que si fuera un chisme sería una "verdad modificada" o una equivocación.

Y esos dos sabían que su relación nunca fue una equivocación.

.-Shizaya-.

Yo…

Perdón por no haber hecho más drabbles pero también tengo mis excusas:

(1) Mis papás se separaron y caí en una depresión tremenda (aun sigue).

(2) Me mude de casa por el motivo (1).

(3) Me dio varicela.

(4) Tarea de vacaciones (la cual todavía no he terminado).

Seguramente fui alguien malo en el pasado pero en fin. Gracias por todos sus reviews. Dejen más para animarme.

Sayo…


	30. Amor

**Amor**

Por el amor se hacen muchas cosas. De unas te arrepientes, deseas nunca haber hecho algo; sin embargo por el amor también se hacen cosas buenas que te llenan de recuerdos que serán inolvidable pues te traen felicidad y tranquilidad.

Recuerdos hermosos.

Como el que estaban creando Shizuo e Izaya en ese momento.

Estaban cenando sushi en el apartamento del pelinegro, todo era normal como cualquier otra noche.

Ya habían estado así con su relación de "te odio-te amo" por más de 5 años.

El amor hizo que el rubio se atreviera a dar el siguiente paso.

Izaya aún seguía sorprendido, poco a poco las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos y luchaban por escaparse de ellos. Pero estas lágrimas no eran de tristeza si no de felicidad.

Hace unos momentos Shizuo había dejado de comer su porción de sushi para inclinarse en una rodilla frente a su amante y sacar una cajita pequeña que podía traer la felicidad.

Ahora el informante estaba encima del rubio, abrazándolo, besándolo y susurrando muchos "Sí".

Por el amor se hacen muchas cosas. Estos dos se la pasaban haciendo locuras gracias él.

Y gracias al amor, acababan de crear la más grande y hermosa locura para ellos.

.-Shizaya-.

Capítulo 30 = FAIL POR MUCHO OOC

Es tan dulce que me va a dar diabetes.

En fin.

ESTO TODAVIA NO SE HA ACABADO. HE DEJADO UNAS PISTAS EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES Y QUIENES YA LAS ENCONTRARON SABRAN DE QUE TRATARA EL CAPITULO FINAL.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos (as) por alegrarme :D, realmente me ayudaron mucho y me dan ganas de llorar al ver cuantos Reviews ha tenido este fanfic. Nunca pensé que unos cuantos drabbles serían tan bien recibidos.

Así que hare algo, si se llega al review 100, a esa persona le hare un one-shot Shizaya o de alguna pareja de Durarara (perdón pero no vaya a ser que quiera de alguna serie que no he visto)

Dejen Reviews por favor

;A;

Sayo!


	31. Secreto

**Secreto**

Nada más de posar la mirada en aquel extraño regalo por parte de sus hermanas lo ponía tan rojo como un tomate.

¡¿Qué nadie era normal en su familia?!

Shizuo no debía saber de esto, al instante de enterarse usaría "eso" en su contra.

Aunque, pensándolo bien y calmadamente, no era tan malo si razonaba. No era como si aun fuera virgen. Pero el rubio podría ser más cruel al momento de hacer sus "sesiones de ejercicio nocturno".

En el fondo del armario de Izaya, escondido entre muchísimas cajas de zapatos, hay una pequeña de unos treinta centímetros de color negro.

Ahí está escondido un consolador rosado que se lo regalaron Mairu y Kururi en el cumpleaños del informante.

Pero no se lo cuenten a nadie, es el secreto de Izaya. Pero quien sabe, tal vez se lo diga a Shizuo en la luna de miel.

.-Shizaya-.

No lo puedo creer…

Simplemente no lo puedo creer.

Lo lograron… LLEGARON A LOS 100 REVIEWS. ¡ESTOY LLORANDO DE FELICIDAD, LOS AMO A TODOS! TENGO UNA IDEA. ¡HAY QUE CASARNOS TODOS!

Nah, mentira, si los amo pero ya tengo esposa.

Quisiera felicitar a **LadyNiia **ella fue el review número 100 y dije en el capitulo anterior que le haría un one-shot de Durarara al 100. Solo falta que ella me diga que pareja y como lo quiere. Si no lo hare todo a mi imaginación rara y bizarra.

YA NO ACEPTO PALABRAS. Solo falta la palabra "Nervios" a pedido de **Heurekaiz**. Después de ese saldrá el capítulo final.

Sigan dejando Reviews por favor :3

Sayo!~


	32. Nervios

**Nervios**

Cada sonido que provenía del reloj marcando los segundos poniendo más nerviosos a la recién casada pareja de Ikebukuro.

Los dos mirando a aquel objeto, sin poder quitar la mirada.

La preocupación y esperanza se mostraba en sus rostros.

Rompiendo el maldito silencio incomodo, se hizo escuchar el sonido de la alarma que decía que ya habían pasado los cinco minutos.

Venciendo a los nervios, el rubio y el pelinegro se, prácticamente, lanzaron sobre la barra de plástico, abriendo los ojos al ver el gran mensaje que les daba a la feliz pareja.

Aun si todo estuviera en su contra, esa pequeña prueba era la prueba de que Shizuo e Izaya serían padres.

.-Shizaya-.

(Utilizaré el truco de hacerme la pendeja que no sabe nada)

Hola. ¿Cómo están?

Creo que ya había dejado varias pistas de que habría Mpreg en este fic.

Y si creen que este el final, pues sí.

Sayo!~

Nah, no es cierto.

El próximo si será el final por lo que ya no se aceptan más palabras.

Dejen Reviews!

Ahora sí, Sayo!~


	33. Existen los finales felices

**Existen los finales Felices**

Todas las peleas, cicatrices, golpes, confesiones y años habían valido la pena al ver esos grandes ojos magentas llenos de curiosidad e inocencia. Tan hermosos y tiernos que sacaba una sonrisa hasta la persona más cruel o la más violenta de Ikebukuro.

Los meses de espera y angustia se olvidaban al instante en que veías los rostros de los recién nacidos. Porque Izaya y Shizuo no eran padres de un niño, sino de dos lindos gemelos bastante diferentes. Lo único que compartían ambos era un excéntrico color magenta en sus dulces ojos. Unos pequeños mechones rubios se podían observar en la cabecita del mayor mientras que el menor tenía mechones obscuros como su "madre".

Ambos hombre no podían estar más maravillados con el resultado de su extraña relación. Era verdad que un bebe era algo mágico que te conmovía por completo. Mucho más fue cautivado Shizuo en el momento en que uno de sus hijos le tomó uno de sus dedos con toda su manita rosada. Por muy cliché que sonara, eso fue una de las experiencias más hermosas de toda su vida.

En cuanto Izaya, el instinto maternal creció él, ignorando que él fuera hombre, y una sonrisa pura se mostraba con orgullo en su cara llena de cansancio. Eran sus nuevos humanos mitad monstruo y tal vez en el futuro serían dioses como él, según su mente claro. Sin duda los amaba.

Los amigos de los padres recibieron a los gemelos con gran alegría. Mejor dicho todo Ikebukuro.

Y también, todo Ikebukuro sabía que la ciudad sería más calmada con la llegada de la eterna felicidad de Shizuo e Izaya:

Psyche y Delic.

**.-FIN-.**

No puedo creer que en verdad haya acabado…

Ahora me está entrando una depresión, era divertida esta historia pero la tenía que terminar alguna vez.

Lo bueno es que es una menos porque tengo más fics que terminar c:

Una breve explicación de por qué elegí a Psyche y Delic: no quería crear un OC. Así que lo más congruente que se me ocurrió fue usar algún alter-ego, Iba poner a Delic porque tendría el cabello de Shizuo (aun que se que así no funciona la genética XD) pero siempre he querido que Izaya tuviese gemelos ;3

Les agradezco mucho todos lo reviews que han dejado, ustedes fueron las que me ayudaron a seguir y me perdonaron mis desapariciones causadas por mi flojera.

Aun continuare escribiendo (tengo una fic mas que terminar) aparte de que empecé otro fic Shizaya que esta proceso pero prefiero que se desarrolle más antes de subirlo.

Muchas Gracias y Sayo!~


End file.
